"Beka z Kirvzy"
Beka z Kirvzy to cykl piosenek, memów, wkrętek, wykrętek oraz innych form artystycznych występujących w Uniwersum Kirvzego. Każdorazowo, niezależnie od formy, mając na celu ukazanie realnych cech alkoholika z reymonta w często humorystyczny sposób. Piosenki - na potrzeby cyklu Beka z Kirvzy nagranych zostało wiele piosenek nawiązujących do przygód meliniarza z reymonta, wykonywanych przez zespół "Rafał Słowacki & The Kirvzos" oraz artystów solowych jak Yung YanZ czy Lil'Kurczi. Wiele z nich odnosi się wprost do dominującej cechy głównego bohatera, czyli homoseksualizmu. Nie jest to jednak jedyna tematyka poruszana w pieśniach, często poruszanymi tematami są również zamiłowanie do harnasia, utrzymywania przez dwie kobiety, wykrętek i innych. Do znanych i lubianych piosenek zaliczamy utwory opublikowane na portalu społecznościowym facebook, youtube oraz innych, a są to takie hity jak: # W sernikodajni u Kirvzego # Big torpeda wprost do dupy # Piweczko Gratis # Chyba komuś się spieszyło # Dobrze wiem dziewczyno ze Kirvzego chcesz # Kirvzo to jest gej # Oooo Kurbi ale tutaj kurvi # Could it be # Dudnią Kurbi dudnią gej # Czy pamiętasz Kirvzego? #Piwko płynie #I just called #Ooo mam to! #Wiedziałem #Taśmy Kirvzego Na potrzeby płyty powstał też materiał dodatkowy stanowiący swoiste making off o nazwie "Making off the kurbi show" Memy - Lwią część Beki z Kirvzy oraz Uniwersum Kirvzego stanowią memy. Są one głównym źródłem contentu i utrzymują całe uniwersum w nieustannym ruchu. Do najsłynniejszych memów można zaliczyć legendarnego już kirvzego na mleczku, Vińca Dizla, czy memy z cyklu "no witam geja". Ciekawą właściwością memów z pod stajni Jamy Cezara jest to że jest ich idealnie po równo o każdej postaci Uniwersum Kirvzego. O kirvzym jest jednak zdecydowanie najrówniej. Obecnie zbiór liczy sobie 116, licencjonowanych, zarchiwizowanych memów w różnej formie (graficznej, filmowej itp). Liczba ta może być o wiele większa, z uwagi na ciągłe prace Little Kurcziego mające na celu zarchiwizowanie jak najwięcej materiałów powstałych na użytek Jamy. Nie jest to jednak łatwa praca, gdyż Uniwersum Kirvzego powstawało niejako w "podziemiu" twórczym gdzie część prac ulegało zapomnieniu, w myśl zasady "NIE BĘDZIE ŻADNEGO VLOGA!!!" Memy o kirvzym niestety cały czas nie są obecne w mainstreamie, lecz ich twórcy (Kurczi i Jarru) cały czas dokładają wszelkich starań aby odmienić tą smutną kolej rzeczy. "Każdy powinien móc poczuć magie Kirvzego! Kirvzo prawem nie towarem!" takie oto słowa stały się kredem artystycznym bezprecedensowego duo z Jamy Cezara. Ostateczną formą uznania oraz nieukrywanym marzeniem twórców jest burzliwa reakcja Kirvzy na memy o sobie, o geju, obejrzane z tak zwanej "drugiej ręki" np. stron internetowych typu kwejk, jbzd czy innych. Jak na razie nie istnieje także żadne oficjalne, publiczne miejsce realne bądź sieciowe gdzie można podziwiać całą galerię memików. Obrazki przekazywane są pocztą pantoflową pomiędzy poszczególnymi fanami Kibibiego. Nie mniej jednak twórcom nie spocznie dopóki kirvzy nie trafi do mainstreamu z całą siłą ponad 116 memów. Ciekawostką jest natomiast to iż zdjęcie do kultowego mema Viniec Diziel zostało okrzyknięte "Najlepszym zdjęciem wszechczasów" w prestiżowym konkursie Jama Awards. Zrobione zostało na ostatnim Jabadu przed wielkimi Powiesinami , gdy Kuzbi próbował utopić swoje smutki w butelce Żubra, po obejrzeniu filmu Belcanto. Według ekspertów był to decydujący czynnik prowadzący do rychłej śmierdzi Kibibiego. Co więcej istnieją memy z ery Prekirvzyjskiej, gdy kirvzo kazał na siebie mówić jeszcze KrzysztofPL, znajdują się one na profilu facebookowym Kurcziego a.k.a Piter Kośmi i zwą się Kroniki Retro Clubu. Kategoria:Edukacja